Mi Familia
by la-gran-Milk
Summary: Pensamientos de la Familia Son, luego de que Goku regresara a la vida.


Este es mi primer fic que escribi ya hace tiempo, pero bueno recien ahora he deidido publicarlo.

Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Mi familia

Una batalla dura había terminado, el terrible monstruo buu fue derrotado, y con ello la paz volvía a la tierra.

Goku había revivido gracias a que el Viejo Supremo dio su vida para que pudiera pelear contra aquella amenaza, ahora que todo había acabado, Goku no podía estar más feliz, volvería a su hogar a su amada Montaña Paoz, junto con su familia, sus hijos y su adorada esposa.

Quería recuperar el tiempo, se había replanteado una y otra vez su decisión de haberse quedado en el otro mundo. Cuando vio a su hijo menor por primera vez, un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió, por no haber estado en sus primeros años, eso ya no se podía cambiar, pero podía comenzar de cero con él, conocerlo, entrenarlo, y que sintiera que a pesar de no haber estado, lo amaba con todo su corazón. Si eso haría!.

Se sintió pleno el sabia muy bien que su ausencia había causado mucho dolor en su familia, pero eso ya no mas, el no volvería a irse, esta vez estaría con ellos mas tiempo, no dejaría sus entrenamientos pero procuraría pasar mas tiempo y preocuparse mas por su familia.

Chichi lloraba en el pecho de Goku, un llanto de felicidad, el había vuelto para quedarse, volvería con ella y sus hijos, para ser una familia de nuevo. Por fin después de tantos años ella tendría a su familia completa, su hijo pequeño tendría un padre y ella un esposo, nada podría ser mejor.

- Bueno Chichi vayamos a casa que muero de hambre- dijo Goku con su típica pose de una mano detrás de su cabeza.

- Hay Goku tu no cambias, pero esta bien te haré una comida muy deliciosa para celebrar.

- Enserio! Pero Chichi…..que celebramos?- dijo en su tono de inocencia.

- Pero Goku es el colmo contigo! Vamos a celebrar que has vuelto a la vida y que por fin seremos una familia de nuevo!

- Aaahh! Eso…entonces no perdamos mas tiempo, Gohan, Goten vamos a casa!

- Si papá!- gritaron a la vez.

Goku tomo a Chichi por la cintura emprendiendo el vuelo a su hogar, saludando con la mano a los presentes, y los cuatro se perdieron en el horizonte.

Mucho mas fácil habría sido teletransportarse, pero en eso momento sintió ganas de volar, de volar con su esposa, de volar con sus hijos, en fin de volar con su familia.

Con forme iban llegando a la Montaña Paoz, donde se encontraba su casa, Goku comenzó a sentir nostalgia de todo aquello, como había extrañado su hogar, rodeado de tan maravilloso ambiente, la naturaleza, los animales, todo se veía como antes, nada había cambiado allí, como si el nunca se hubiera ido, se sintió feliz empezó a dar volteretas en el aire, asustando un poco a su mujer quien se aferraba con fuerza a el.

- Pero que haces Goku!

- Solo estoy feliz de volver a casa Chichi, realmente extrañe todo esto.

- Hay Goku! Nosotros también estamos felices de que hayas vuelto- Chichi le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar al saiyajin.

- Papá cuando lleguemos verdad que me vas a enseñar a pelear y a ser tan fuerte como vos- decía el pequeño de la familia con brillo en sus ojos.

- Claro Goten! Pero primero comeremos algo y jugaremos, ya habrá tiempo para entrenar, que dices?

- Siii! Que bien al fin podré jugar con mi papá!- decía el niño totalmente emocionado.

Al escuchar eso, Chichi no pudo contener unas lagrimas, realmente su hijo podría disfrutar de su padre ahora.

- No llores Chichi, no me gusta verte llorar- le decía Goku limpiando las lagrimas que asomaban con una caricia.

- Disculpa Goku, es solo que esto es realmente maravilloso, te extrañe tanto y ahora estas acá conmigo de nuevo, todavía creo que es un sueño.

- No lo es, y ahora te prometo estar mas contigo y jamás dejarte otra vez, te quiero mucho Chichi.

- yo también te quiero mucho mi Goku.

Gohan quien iba en silencio, observaba la escena con total felicidad, el había sufrido mucho la ausencia de su padre, por mucho tiempo se culpo que su padre no estuviera a su lado, tuvo que convertirse en casi como un padre para su pequeño hermano. Creciendo de golpe como el hombre de la casa, siendo el apoyo de su madre, porque aunque ella parecía una mujer fuerte ¡y vaya que lo era!, también era una mujer con mucho sufrimiento en su espalda, y esto se notaba en ocasiones, recordando especialmente las veces que la vio llorar por las noches.

Pero ahora todo cambiaria, su padre había regresado con ellos, se quedaría con su madre, con su hermano….con el.

- Gohan, hijo tendremos que entrenar bastante, porque aunque el anciano te haya ayudado a expulsar tus poderes, aun así sigues en malas condiciones, que te parece?- dijo Goku sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Si papá, te prometo que entrenaré duro.

- Gohan no te olvides de tus estudios!- sentencio Chichi.

- No mamá, también estudiare mucho, no te preocupes.

- Esta bien hijo…

Después de eso, nada mas se dijo, solo se veía a cuatro personas invadidas por la felicidad llegando a su hogar, descendiendo de los cielos, parándose frente a esa casa que los vio nacer como familia, la cual guardaba tantos gratos momentos, algunos tristes, pero sobre todo amor y felicidad eso era lo que rodeaba a aquella humilde pero acogedora casa de la Montaña Paoz…..la casa de la familia Son.

FIN

/

Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.


End file.
